Realization
by StrawberryBlonde16
Summary: Love is finally recognized between Scorpius and Rose. The moments they realize they are in love with their best friend. Only the plot belongs to me. Criticism would be greatly appreciated!
1. Scorpius Realizes

Scorpius smiled as he sat and played wizard's chess in the kitchen of the Burrow with one of his best friends Albus Potter. He had been invited to stay for a few days before he went back to Hogwarts to start his sixth year. Rose had been attempting to make cookies, only to be interrupted by two of her older cousins, James and Fred. When an old Weird Sisters song came on the radio they had decided to whisk her away from her cooking and spin her around the kitchen. The three were laughing and dancing around Scorpius and Albus who were trying to finish their game through the distraction.

As he watched Rose laugh and smile in the arms of her cousins, golden red hair curls dancing around her shoulders as it worked its way loose from her braid, green eyes sparkling, he couldn't help but remember the first time he met her.

_First Year, just after the sorting_

_A boy named Albus Potter had just sat down next to him at the Slytherin table. They had gotten to talking and Scorpius had a feeling that they could become fairly good friends despite their family differences. As soon as the Headmistress had declared it time to eat a young girl sat down across the table. She had bright green eyes and hair that was red but gold at the same time. It was like it couldn't decide what color it wanted to be, it contained strands of red, gold, silver, bronze, and platinum. He would later discover that the colorfulness of her hair would be the embodiment of Rose's eccentricities. _

"_Um Rose why aren't you eating at your house's table?" The raven-haired boy asked of the newcomer._

"_Oh come on Al, just because everyone else is doesn't mean I have to does it? Besides you're my best friend so I should have a right to sit here." Her wandering gaze flicked over to the blond boy. "I'm Rose Weasley by the way and it's nice to meet you. Um who are you exactly?"_

_Coming from someone else the last question may have been considered rude, but from her it was just natural. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and it's nice to meet you as well."_

He smiled at the memory. Even from the very beginning Rose was different, unorthodox, and challenging. What other Gryffindor would have had the courage as a first year to go and sit at the Slytherin table?

"Earth to Scor. Come on man I would like to finish this game before we get on the train tomorrow." Albus called him back from his daydream. Rose just laughed, she had finally gone back to the cookies and James and Fred were no where to be seen. He focused his attention back on the chess game.

* * * * * * *

Later that night they were sitting enjoying the cookies Rose had made. Although slightly burnt they resemble the peanut butter cookies they were supposed to be. Al and Scorpius were engaged in yet another chess game and Rose had become lost in a book. Out of the corner of his eye the blond saw Rose's expression change, her brow furrowed and she bit her lip, she unconsciously moved closer to her book. It was obviously getting to a good part. He could recall many afternoons sitting in the library studying, well trying to study but also watching Rose. There were many times where she would become distracted when reading one of her novels and forget that she was supposed to be studying.

"Rose." No answer. "Rosie?" Still no answer. "ROSE WEASLEY!" Albus finally yelled.

The red head jumped and looked up, "Bloody Hell Al, what are you on about?"

"I was trying to see if you wanted to get in on a game of chess before we went to bed. Merlin you are deaf when you start reading."

She simply rolled her eyes, shook her head, and went back to reading Casino Royale. The two boys headed up the stairs to sleep.

* * * * * * *

A few sleepless hours later Scorpius decided to get a drink of water. He slipped down the stairs trying to make as little noise as humanly possible. He scanned the living room only to find Rose curled up asleep with her book lying open on her lap. Once again she had tried to read as long as possible, and had sleep defeat her. His grey eyes scanned her sleeping form. To him she was perfection, complete perfection. Sure she had her faults, like her inability to walk across flat ground without falling, or the way she got lost in her books and it took a lot of effort to get her out of them, or the way she rambled when she got excited and sometimes didn't finish her thoughts or sentences, or the way she nagged him about school work, or how her smile could literally light up a room.

With all of these thoughts racing through his head he felt like he was getting close to something, something big, he just didn't know what. Memories of times with Rose began to flood his mind.

_Fourth Year_

"_I just don't know who I'm going to ask do you Al?" Scorpius shook his head with frustration._

"_Well, actually I think I might ask Ally Longbottom." Al blushed with his admittance._

"_Aw Al, I know she will say yes." Rose added._

"_I just don't know, I mean it seems like all the good dates have already been taken."_

_Rose blushed scarlet, sometimes her temper got the better of her even if she knew she was dealing with dimwitted boys. Scorpius sighed in self pity._

_Al noticed the change in his cousin's demeanor, "Hey Rose do you have a date yet?"_

"_No but apparently I'm not worth it; I'm not a good date!" With that she stood and stormed out of the Great Hall._

_Later that day Al and Scorpius would find out that she had asked Eric Finnegan, and they were going together. From that day on Scorpius would hate the Irishman, not fully understanding why._

_Fifth Year_

"_You're just – You're completely insufferable! I don't know how I have put up with you this long! And how dare you tell me what to do!" The red head yelled as she unleashed her temper on her friend._

"_I'm trying to warn you, he is no good. All he wants you for is a shag and then he'll leave you like he left all the other ones!"_

"_Yes thank you Malfoy, apparently all I'm good for is a shag! I think you are very wrong about him and I can do as I please and go out with whoever I please, I don't have to get your approval first!"_

"_Weasley I told you this so you wouldn't get hurt but I guess you are to think to realize when someone is trying to help you! He's going to take advantage of you and you are going to get hurt, so don't come crying to me when…" He never got to finish his thought as a particularly nasty bat bogey hex flew his way._

_After Rose had realized the he had been right about her boyfriend she slowly began to talk to Scorpius again. The weeks that she ignored him were the longest weeks of his life._

_Earlier that Summer_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You need to come visit me. I miss you even though the term has just ended a week ago. I need someone smart to argue with. Plus we need another person to play quidditch with. Al says hello, and mum says that you can come for the last week of summer, we might be traveling before that. Write me back soon._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_He had obsessed about the "need to come visit __me__" and the "Love Rose" part for quite some time after he received her letter._

He ran a hand through his already messy blond hair and decided to wake the sleeping beauty before him. He leaned down and tucked a stray curl behind her ear before lightly caressing her hand. Sleepy green eyes slowly opened. They sparkled and danced as she smiled up at him. She slowly stood up and stretched then stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for waking me." She smiled and made her way up the stairs.

He watched her walk away and realized what he had been moving towards all night. That big something that had been lurking around the corners of his mind. He say down utterly bewildered as the realization hit him, _I love Rose Weasley. I actually, really, truly am in love with one of m y best friends. I love her, I love Rose._

He smiled and knew he would dream of red hair, green eyes, and the eccentric spirit that was Rose Weasley.


	2. Rose has an epiphany

"Ugh why do classes have to start so early?" The redhead dropped her head to the table in the Great Hall.

"It's not that it's really early, it's just that you're not a morning person Rose." Scorpius stated as he handed the butter to Albus.

Rose raised her head just long enough to glare at her friend and cousin who was stuffing his face so fast that he really didn't have time to talk. They had been back to Hogwarts for a week and a half already and she still couldn't get used to not being able to sleep in.

"Come on or we'll be late for potions." The blond said only to have Rose stick out her tongue and lay her head back down. He prodded her a couple of times before grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her away from the table. This had practically become a morning ritual.

As they made their way to the dungeons Rose glared daggers at the back of Scorpius' head. He was always a morning person there to disturb her sleep. Rose was never fully awake until around 1 o'clock in the afternoon and she was still smarter than almost everyone at Hogwarts when she was half asleep. She slowly followed her two best friends only half listening to their conversation about their quidditch team and their chances at the House Cup.

"Rose what do you think?" Al turned to ask.

"I think that I should be allowed to go back to bed, I will still be able to be first in our potions class if I miss a few times to sleep in." Unlike her mother, Rose didn't really like to study. She was able to achieve her high marks without working too hard and she tried to take advantage of that as much as possible.

"No, and the question was what do you think about Gryffindor's chances at the House Cup this year?" Scorpius smiled down at her.

"As usually I think we will kick your slimy snake arses and take the cup." She smiled as they walked into the Potions classroom. She sat next to Scorpius, since he had the second highest marks in the class he was her partner. The two boys guffawed at her confidence in her team before the professor quieted them down.

"Class today we shall be making Amortentia, I trust you all know what it is so turn to page 247 in your books and have at it. Hopefully some of you will be able to make this on you own, although I worry about some of you." Professor Slughorn stated and returned to his desk to grade papers.

At the last statement Rose and Scorpius turned to give a pointed look at Al, he was not the best at potions and neither was his partner Ally Longbottom. Rose opened her potions book as her partner stood to get the ingredients. When he returned he rolled up his sleeves and looked to her for directions.

About twenty minutes later Rose was stirring as Scorpius was cutting what was to be some of the last ingredients they were to add. The redhead couldn't help but let her thoughts wander as she continually stirred their potion. Her eyes rested on the forearms of the boy sitting next to her. For some reason she had always had a weakness for well developed arms and forearms and she had to admit that Scorpius' arms did not disappoint. As she realized the thoughts she had been thinking about her best friend the famous Weasley blush slowly crept to her face. She quickly turned her head to stare into the cauldron in front of her, causing her partner to look at her quizzically.

"Weasley, Malfoy, your potion looks perfect, well done!" Slughorn smiled at his prized pupils. "Would either of you mind telling us what it is you smell from your outstanding potion?"

"Well sir I smell vanilla, sugar, a cool breeze, and the warm sun on a summer's day." Scorpius admitted although he couldn't really explain how he knew what a breeze and the sun smelled like.

"Very good, now Miss Weasley?"

"Um I smell wood, like pine, cinnamon, and fresh snow." She thought about it and discovered that the smell wafting form the amortentia was very familiar. _Now if only I can place it. Obviously it's a smell I am around quite often or I wouldn't have recognized it so easily and how the bloody hell do I know what fresh snow smells like? Does it even have a smell?_ Thoughts began to race through her head as she packed up her things.

* * * * * *

"Has Rosie seemed distracted today to you?" Al asked as he looked over at his cousin from their table in the library.

"Yes, ever since potions actually." Scorpius turned to look at his beautiful friend who was currently scanning a bookshelf across the library. "I wouldn't worry about it she'll snap out of it eventually."

"Well I hope she does soon, I need her help on my transfiguration report." The raven haired boy sat back resignedly as his blond friend laughed.

Meanwhile Rose racked her brain for possible places she had smelled the scents from the amortentia before. _Who am I around all the time?_ She scanned the titles of the books in front of her without really seeing them. _There is Al and Scorpius, obviously it's not Al, that would just be weird. Then there is the Gryffindor quidditch team which is made up mostly of my family. But there is Logan Thomas and Jon Bell. Maybe I should check them next time I see them. _She shook her head and laughed at herself. _What am I talking about? Yeah I'll just go right up and smell them and check to see if they attract me. Merlin I am a crazy person. Who holds complete conversations in their heads. _She picked up a random book and rifled through it's pages as she thought of Scorpius' description of her inner monologue.

_Third Year_

_Rose had just described one of her conversations that she has with her self inside of her head to Albus and Scorpius. At first they laughed but then they saw that she didn't think it was very funny and that she may actually be crazy enough to need to be checked into St. Mungos._

_Al looked at her apologetically as Scorpius started to speak, "Well it seems like you only really discuss things with yourself when you are starting to be really investigative and analytical. Like when something is really bothering you." She nodded as if pleading for him to keep going and diagnose her. Knowing her love of muggle literature he said, "It's like you have both Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson inside your head, and they only come out when a mystery needs solving."_

Now she smiled at the memory. He could always read her so well. She tried to hide her emotions. Victoire had once told her that men loved it when a woman was mysterious and exotic, but somehow Rose never seemed to be much of an enigma to Scorpius. She shrugged and made her way back to the table.

* * * * * * *

That night she sat in the Slytherin common room and decided to make a list. She took out some parchment and set to work.

_Possible Attractions_

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

_-Logan Thomas_

_-Jon Bell_

_-Eric Finnegan_

"Hey Rose whatcha got there?" Al's question triggered Rose's hand to shoot out and cover her paper as a blush made its way onto her features.

Scorpius smirked, "Is it that big of a secret that you have to keep it from your two best friends in the whole wide world?"

"Yes, actually it is possible for me to keep secrets from you two." She huffed as she went back to work.

_-Diego Zabini_

_-Tom Macmillan_

Suddenly the parchment was ripped away from her. She shot up and attempted to grab it away from her cousin who simply passed it to Scorpius.

"You give that here Malfoy!" She jumped to try to grab it, "Bollocks why do I have to be so short!" As she jumped again certain scents began to catch her attention. Scents like pine, cinnamon, and fresh snow. This caused her to stop for a moment, which allowed the boys to take a look at what was scribbled on the parchment that was such a big secret. They turned to look at their friend with questions in their eyes.

Rose came back to reality with a crash as she noticed that both boys had read her list of possible attractions. She grabbed it and ran out as fast as she could. The boys looked at each other and sat down full of thought. Al didn't want to think about Rose with a boy because then he would have to beat said boy to within an inch of his life if he hurt his cousin. Scorpius on the other hand was both hopeful and jealous at the same time, which was quite an interesting combination. He was the first name on the list, but why was Rose even considering those other boys?

* * * * * * *

Rose sprinted up to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. _Well they saw the list._ She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. _I will never hear the end of this. But I suppose one good thing did come of this ordeal. I know who I am attracted to. _She sighed and then laughed. _What kind of girl am I? I had to make a list and take an analytical approach with the Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson inside my head to find out who it is I'm attracted to. Bollocks! Why did it have to be my best friend?_ She groaned and stood up. She curled a piece of unmanageable red hair around her finger as she began to pace. _I mean I guess I always knew he was attractive. I mean his eyes, his hair, and Merlin those arms. Not to mention his wonderful abs. _She sighed dreamily._ Get a hold of yourself woman! _She shook the thoughts of his body out of her head. _I guess I sort of always knew that I liked him too. Maybe that's why I was always jealous whenever he had a date, ugh especially with that Nott girl. He is my best friend and I know I can go to him for anything and everything. He can read me like an open book._

Rose sat down and put her head in her hands before saying out loud to the empty dorm room, "Bloody Hell my family is going to kill me!" She groaned before adding, "Damn, I'm in love with a Malfoy!"


	3. Fun in the Greenhouse

A note from the author: For those of you who have been reading this, thank you for the reviews I love knowing what other people think and sorry about all the typos. I just read through it and man sometimes my hands type to fast for my head to keep up. Anyways let me know what you think and on to the story!

* * * * * * *

"Ally! I need to talk to you right now!" Rose Weasley yelled through the Hufflepuff common room door. Ally Longbottom was always her go-to girl for any issue that she didn't want to go to Al and Scorpius for. Ally wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but she was very in tune with matters of the heart and she could always give Rose the best advice.

Growing impatient the Gryffindor was getting ready to yell again when her friend stepped into the hallway.

"Merlin Rose, it's almost past curfew. What's wrong now?" Ally began to look somewhat concerned as she realized that her friend didn't look all too wonderful. She seemed to look rather flustered and upset.

Rose slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. "I'minlovewithScorpiusMalfoy." She admitted without taking a breath.

"I'm sorry what was that? You see I don't understand you when you speak gibberish. Have you been having trouble with nargles lately?" The daughter of Luna Lovegood sat next to her distraught friend.

The redhead sighed, "I said I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well that's wonderful! How does he feel about it?" Ally looked closer at her friend. "Well honestly you don't seem too excited about it."

"I'm not. I haven't told him so I have no idea how he feels about this. Of course he is not in love with me; he probably looks at me like a little sister. I might as well be his sister. Bollocks why do I always do things like this? I mean really what kind of dunce falls for their best friend?" She looked at her friend hopefully. "Ally, tell me how to fall out of love with the git."

"I will do no such thing. And besides in all those muggle movies you love everyone is always falling in love with their best friends. You seem like you are completely normal. He is a rather attractive guy anyways, you could have done a lot worse."

"Gee thanks for your help." Rose bit out sarcastically.

"No problem anytime."

Rose stood and rolled her eyes. Ally never really was the one to pick up on her sarcasm. She made her way back to her common room. _What I need is a good night's sleep. In the morning I'll have realized that I'm not actually in love with my best friend and I'll be fine. In any case I'll sleep on it and think about it in the morning. _With that she went to sleep.

* * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room.

"What do you think that list of Rose's means?" Al asked concerned. "Why would she be making a list of blokes she is possibly attracted to?"

"Honestly I have no idea." Scorpius replied distractedly.

"You were on her list what do you think that means? If James or Hugo or Fred or any of our cousins find out about that list everyone on it will probably be taking a beating."

"Just my luck. First Rose has me feeling completely upside down and inside out and now her relatives are going to kill me." The blond muttered running his hands through his already messy hair.

Al stared at his friend. "What did you just say about Rose?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything."

"Try again. After six years of listening to your muttering I think I know what I heard. Now spit it out."

Scorpius sighed and resigned himself to his fate. "I think I'm in love with Rose." He cringed and waited for Albus to hit him for thinking that way about his cousin.

Al just laughed. "Well it's about time."

The blond slowly opened his eyes. "Excuse me? It's about time?"

"Well yeah. You two have been dancing around each other for ages. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to sit down and come up with a plan to get the two of you to realize how perfect you are for each other."

Scorpius sat back completely floored. He could only hope that the rest of the Weasley-Potter family would react this well. He just shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm guessing that you haven't told Rose yet."

Scorpius looked shocked at the suggestion. "Well of course not! I mean I've been jinxed by her enough times, I know when not to bring up a touchy subject." He sighed and stood. "I'm going to bed. Please don't mention this to Rose or any member of your massive family."

"Of course not. What kind of a friend do you think I am?" Al retorted. He began to form a plan. He wasn't the smartest member of the Weasley-Potter clan but by no means was he the stupidest.

* * * * * * * *

The next morning at breakfast the two friends acted like nothing had changed, because as far as the other was concerned, nothing had.

"Where's Albus?" Rose asked.

"I dunno."

Their dear friend Albus was currently talking to none other than Ally Longbottom, Rose's confidant and the Herbology professor's daughter.

"Okay so now we just need your dad's help. Do you think he would mind?"

"I'll explain the situation to him, I'm sure he can come up with a good enough excuse to give the two of them detention." Ally shrugged and then smiled. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Oh please, they are two hormonal teenagers. If being trapped in a hot and steamy greenhouse with the person they just realized they love doesn't work, then they are completely hopeless and they will both die cold and alone." Al laughed and shaking his head he walked to the Slytherin table to eat with his unsuspecting targets.

* * * * * * * *

"I can't believe that Neville gave me a midnight detention for talking too loudly! Do you think that teachers have some sort of quota they need to fill as far as how many detentions they give out?" The red head sat down between her two friends in a huff.

"They must because Professor Longbottom gave me one too." Scorpius stated angrily.

"Well what did you do?"

"Apparently he owed me one for being late to his class. When have I been late to his class? I always arrive with you and Al."

Al tried to conceal his smile, his plan was working perfectly. First they would be so mad that they had received detentions for nothing that they would already be tense. That tension would be released when they realized that they both had feelings for each other. Normally he wouldn't condone this sort of thing with Rose involved; he was awfully protective of her. In this case he figured it was alright. Scorpius is a good bloke, and besides he would know that if he ever hurt Rose he would have to face the entire Weasley and Potter family. Now all he had to do was wait for their detention to be over with and see what came of it.

"Look at the bright side; at least we're serving it together." Rose said cheerfully.

"Yes there is that." Al added with a grin. His friends looked at him strangely, shrugged, and then went back to complaining about their detention.

* * * * * * *

"Now I expect the two of you to trim all of the tentacula plants. I trust you remember how to do that. I also need you clean up some of the mandrake's pots, they just can't seem to stay tidy, you know they're in one of their stages. Ha who isn't messy as a teenager right?" The professor rambled on as he led them down to the greenhouse.

Rose rolled her eyes and followed Scorpius into the greenhouse.

Neville turned to lock the door, "I'm sorry I have to lock you in just to make sure you at least stay in here for the duration of your detention."

Scorpius fought back a yawn, "Remind me again why we have to do this at midnight."

"Tentacula plants are most receptive at night, so it's for your safety. I'll be back to fetch you two in a few hours." With that he locked the door and they watched his lamp make its way back up to the school.

Scorpius rolled his sleeves up. Neither one of them had had time to change out of their school uniforms before their detention since they had to do prefect rounds before meeting Professor Longbottom. "Let's get started I guess." The redhead nodded and rolled up her sleeves as well. She picked up the closest pair of hedge trimmers and set to work on one of the smaller tentacula plants.

About an hour later they were both glistening with a light sheen of sweat. They had worked their way through half of the tentacula plants.

"Merlin it is stifling in here isn't it?" Scorpius looked at his friend as he said it and he couldn't help noticing how her freckles seemed to stand out as the light from the moon shone on her pale skin.

She turned to face him as she tried to re-braid her already messy hair. "I like the heat actually." She smiled and nearly made him melt. Rose couldn't help but admire his ivory skin in the moonlight; he looked like he could have been carved from marble. He held all the beauty of marble, but with the strength that lurked underneath as well.

They simply stood and looked at each other like two people who had never actually seen, really seen, what stood before them. As they stared at each other one of the tentacula plants had decided that it had been ignored long enough. It wrapped one of its long appendages around Rose and tried to pull her backwards to be lost among its other branches. True to form, Scorpius reacted with a seeker's reflexes and pulled her away from the neglected plant. He spun her around and leaned her against the table he had been standing near.

"Are you okay Rosie? I mean it didn't hurt you did it?" He looked her over quickly.

"Well in the millisecond that it had me, I would say no. I seem to have survived unscathed." Her green eyes sparkled up at him.

He slowly cupped her face in one of his hands, the other resting near her elbow. He was painfully aware of how close they had become. The heavy air seemed to still around them in anticipation.

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she looked into the deep gray eyes of her best friend. He looked at her like was utterly captivated with what he saw in her. They were close; it seemed like almost their whole bodies were touching. She swore she could feel and nearly hear his heart beat quicken. She looked down at his lips, they looked so inviting. _Just kiss him already. But if I kiss him everything will change. Don't you want it to change? Well shouldn't he, being the male, be the one to initiate it? I mean I don't want him to feel emasculated or something. Since when were we one to play by all the rules and do what was expect of us? _

With that last thought Rose had made up her mind. She reached up and grabbed the back of Scorpius' neck. She slowly brought his head down and then stood on her tip toes to meet his lips with hers. She could feel him smiling through the kiss.

Before they knew it the kiss became passionate, they released all of the sexual tension they had ever felt with each other. Scorpius lifted Rose up so she could sit on the table so she could reach him easier when her legs got tired and she leaned into him. His hands undid what was left of her braid and were settling themselves in among the wild curls. Rose grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, forcing him to stand between her legs. They kissed as if they would die if they stopped.

Rose let out a groan of disappointment when Scorpius' lips left her own only to be happily surprised when they started to make their way down her neck. One of her hands held the back of his head making sure his lips didn't get too far away. The other roamed his chest. His hands gradually roamed her whole body, across her back, her stomach, and down her legs. He brought his hand up until it just grazed below her breast.

Rose slowly opened her eyes to look at the boy in front of her. He was making her feel like she had never felt before. Faintly in the corner of her vision she saw a bobbing light coming down from the castle. As her brain fought through the fog of passion she realized it was the professor coming to bring them back to the castle.

"Scorpius we need to stop." The blond looked at her questioningly, afraid he had crossed a line other than friendship. "Neville, um Professor Longbottom is coming. Detention is over."

He moved out from between her legs and they straightened themselves up as much as possible before the door opened.

"Ah I see you didn't completely finish. Oh well I didn't really expect you to." Neville looked at them sleepily. "Come along then and you can go to bed."

The two students followed their professor silently. Neither wanted to look at the other, afraid that they had damaged the relationship they had had as friends. Scorpius decided to be the first to look, he thought Rose looked conflicted. _Probably arguing with herself again,_ he thought.

It seemed to take ages to arrive at the castle. Scorpius turned to talk to Rose only to see her blushing and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well, um good night then." She stated nervously.

"Good night Rose." He returned. As he watched her walk up the stairs he realized how much deeper he had fallen in the course of one night. Running a hand through his hair, the hair that twenty minutes ago she was running her hands through, he turned to make his way down to the dungeons. He smiled softly; _Merlin that woman is going to kill me._

* * * * * * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. This is the longest story I have written yet and don't worry there is still more to come.


	4. Finally!

Scorpius slowly made his way down the Slytherin common room. As he walked into the dark room he saw a figure snoring on one of the many couches.

"Albus!" He started prodding the sleeping figure. "What are you still doing up?"

Al groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Well I wanted to see how your detention went. That's all."

"Since when do you stay up until almost 2 in the morning to find out how one of my detentions went?" Scorpius looked at his friend shrewdly. There was definitely something that was being kept from him.

Al ran a hand threw his messy hair and tried not to fold under his friend's scrutiny. "I uh just wanted to see how Rose was, because you know, she's been acting a little weird lately." He turned to face the blond sitting next to him hoping his lie was convincing.

"She was fine, she was acting somewhat normal again, I mean normal for Rose." He sighed and sat back debating on whether or not he should tell Al what had just happened. He decided to keep it to himself for the time being, out of fear of being hit or jinxed. "Let's just go to bed." The two of them wandered over to their room and slipped into their beds.

* * * * * * * *

The next morning Rose went down to breakfast early, well early for her, which meant that most people were already there but they were still in the process of eating. Taking a deep breath to brace herself she walked over and sat down next to Al, across from Scorpius.

"Good Morning guys," she said simply reaching for a muffin. She successfully avoided meeting either pair of eyes as she started eating.

"So how was detention last night?" Al asked, eyes shifting between the two of them. "Scorpius hasn't really told me much about it."

"Well, you know, it was detention. We had to trim tentacula plants and…What do you want?" Rose looked up to see James and Fred standing behind Scorpius. They did not look happy.

"Can we speak to you for a minute Rose?" Fred asked.

"No I'm busy."

James glared down at her, "Rose we need to talk to you now. Meet us outside the Great Hall." Seeing she wasn't making any attempt to move he added, "Right now!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she stood. Al and Scorpius both looked at her quizzically, she couldn't deny the fact that she was intrigued. Usually James and Fred aren't this serious. She followed the two out the doors into the corridor.

"What can I do for you?" She asked looking up at her two cousins.

"Who is the bloke?" Fred asked bluntly.

"Um excuse me? What bloke?"

"Whoever you were with last night. You know, we don't appreciated you sneaking around, the least you could have done was told us you had a boyfriend." Fred began to sound a little angrier.

Seeing his cousin looking completely confused but also embarrassed spurred James to enter the conversation with an explanation. "We were talking to Amanda Jones; she said you came in for bed last night around 2. Now we know you had detention but she said you looked like you made a poor attempt at covering up an intense snog session. Now why would you look like you had been thoroughly snogged when you were coming back from detention? Who did you meet on your way back?"

"No one. And besides even if I had met someone on the way back, why should I tell you two gits?" A blush started to form on her cheeks as she started to become angry.

"So we can kill him. Or at least scare him a little." Fred offered. "Look Rosie, it will be better if you just tell us who he is now."

"No I will not tell you who he is! Now bugger off!" She furiously pushed past them and walked towards her haven, the library.

James looked at Fred grinning, "Well our suspicions have been confirmed; now we know that there definitely was someone with our dear little cousin last night."

"Hmm but who? Shall we go continue our investigation?" Fred offered his arm to his cousin, who graciously took it. The two laughingly walked back into the Great Hall and approached Albus and Scorpius.

"Where's Rosie?" Al asked.

"Don't know little bro, she was awfully mad though. Don't know why." James stated thoughtfully.

Al sighed, "She probably went to the library to cool off. I'll meet you there when you're done eating Scor."

Scorpius watched Al leave the table only to have James and Fred sit down in the empty spot. He gulped and looked from one to the other. "Can I help you with something?" The extra attention he was getting from Rose's family was beginning to make him nervous.

Deciding to be straightforward about their purpose, James and Fred asked together, "Does Rose have a boyfriend?"

The blond across from them nearly choked on his orange juice. "Not that I know of…um…why?"

"Well it seems she is keeping it from all of us then" Fred winked at James quickly and then picked up a carafe of orange juice. "Here let me refill your glass for you." Scorpius simply nodded, he was trying to clear his thoughts and didn't see the small vial that was poured into his orange juice.

"What makes you think she is seeing someone? And why would she try to hide it from everyone?" Scorpius asked slowly. He knew exactly why Rose would hide it, to try and save whoever the poor bloke was from interrogations like this. He took a long pull from his glass to try to calm down.

"Why don't you let us ask the questions?" Fred stated seriously.

James cleared his throat. "Well for some reason you seem to be one of Rose's best mates. We don't really know why that is but that's not what we are here for. We have information from a credible source that says that after yours and Rose's detention last night, Rose returned to the common room looking like she had been thoroughly snogged. Being one of her best mates we were hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

Before he knew what was happening words were leaving his mouth. His gray eyes widened as he stated simply, "Of course I know. I was the one she was snogging last night." James and Fred looked floored at the confession they had just heard. Once the Slytherin realized what he had just admitted to the very protective cousins of the girl in question he took advantage of their shock. Scorpius bolted up from the table and started sprinting towards the library. Seconds later James and Fred shot up to follow.

* * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile in the library Rose was explaining the conversation she had with her cousins to Albus. "Honestly I don't understand why they feel the need to be so protective."

"Well we don't want you to get hurt is all. So who was it?" Al asked curiously.

Rose groaned and set her head down on the table. "Not you too!" She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "Well last night during detention I kind of kissed…."

It was just then that Scorpius barged in. "Well speak of the devil." Rose said quietly. Scorpius scanned the library and when he saw them he ran over.

Gasping for air he tried to explain his urgency. "Rose….James and….Fred…are…going to… kill…me!" He tried to catch his breath.

"Why exactly are they going to kill you?" Rose asked as James and Fred jogged in through the library doors.

He had slowed down his breathing enough to be able to speak. "Well I seem to have told them, for some unknown reason, that I was the one you were snogging last night."

"You WHAT?!?!" Rose stood up quickly.

Fred laughed. "Ah I see he told you the news. You see I slipped him some veritaserum. Worked like a charm, although we didn't expect it to be him we thought he would know who you were with."

Rose was too angry with her cousins to speak, so Al took advantage of the situation hoping that Scorpius was still under the effects of the truth serum. "Scorpius do you love Rose?"

Without thinking the blond said, "Yes, I'm in love with Rose." His eyes widened and he looked at Rose hoping she hadn't heard.

Rose looked at him, then her cousins. She sat down heavily in her chair. "Bloody Hell!" She stood up to start pacing. The boys around her knew she was just about to get into a rant, a rant that they may not survive from. "I just don't know why you all have to be so protective and curious and annoying. I am allowed to have my own life without everyone prying their grubby little hands into it and sticking their noses into my business! You had no right to give Scor a truth potion and then start acting like it's the Spanish Inquisition or something! Oh and damn it Scorpius why did you have to say that you loved me? Oh this is just going to get complicated. But I should probably just throw this out in the air now or I'm going to get the veritaserum next. Well I'm in love with Scorpius too. Al I don't know what part you had in this but I'm sure you did something! When I'm through with all of you you're not going to be able to—."

Her longwinded lecture was cut short when Scorpius realized what she had said. She loved him too. He stopped her speech by kissing her as quickly as he could. She tried to push him away for a moment before she melted into him. They wrapped their arms around each other. James, Fred, and Albus shifted uncomfortably.

"Oi! We are still here. We don't want to see our cousin being snogged!" Fred exclaimed.

Rose broke away from Scorpius. "Well you are free to leave then aren't you."

Scorpius looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. He then glance over at her family members. "I would leave now. I can keep her distracted until she forgets that she was going to jinx you all into the next century." That comment was enough to send them away.

"I didn't say that you were forgiven yet." Rose smirked up at him before pulling him down for another kiss.

* * * * * * * * *

Around 5 years later.

"And that's how Rose and Scorpius realized they loved each other, and how they told each other." Al said. He, along with Ally, James, and Fred, had told the parts of the love story that they knew. Rose and Scorpius filled in with details. Al called for a toast to the newly married couple.

After the toast, Scorpius smiled and looked at his wife sitting next to him. She looked flustered and that worried him. "What's wrong love?"

She glared at him for a minute and then hit him playfully in the arm. "I can't believe that you knew you loved me first! I beat you in everything else but this!"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you too Mr. Malfoy."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Well that's it for this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to add the ending. Please leave some reviews, let me know what you think. Criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
